Hista
Hista is the main antagonist in the The Legend of Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Challenger". He is a giant red snake who threatens the gorilla family and no one seems to be able to fight him evenly. He was voiced by , who also did the vocal sound effects of the other animals in the same TV series. Biography Hista appears as the main antagonist in the episode. When the giant snake attacked while Tarzan was having a picnic with Jane, Moyo, one of the gorillas in Tarzan's family, managed to fend off Hista and chase him away for the time being. When Tarzan returned, Moyo boasted about this one-time accomplishment, claiming that Tarzan was too busy being with Jane to protect the family, and challenged Tarzan for leadership of the gorillas. Moyo defeated Tarzan, though only because Tarzan had saved Moyo from an imminent death of being impaled on sharp spikes. Moyo led the family away and (by an error in judgment) into a tar pit. The gorillas soon faced off against Hista again, who was seeking revenge. After some conflict, Moyo and Tarzan eventually cooperated to rescue the family and lure Hista into the tar pit, where the great snake became stuck and sank, ending Hista's reign of terror forever. Trivia *Hista shares similarities to the snakes from the 1997 adventure-horror film Anaconda. *Hista is one of the few villains of the TV series to not speak. *Hista is one of the few villains of the TV series to die. *Hista has poor vision and relies on his ability to sense body heat to track his prey. Interestingly, he is the only snake in Disney so far who is pointed out and displayed to have this trait. *Hista has a pair of fangs, which no real python has, as they are not venomous and kill prey by constricting it. *Hista seems to be exceptionally long-lived for a python, as he is both massive and old, having attacked the gorilla family when Kala was young. This likely makes him 30+ years of age at least. *Though it is unspecified what kind of snake that Hista is, Hista is likely an African rock python (Python sebae sebae), which can grow to lengths of more than 20 feet. However, Hista is closer to 40–50 feet, making him freakishly large even for his species and more in line with prehistoric snakes like Titanoboa in terms of size. *Hista may hunt gorillas, because he is so enormous. In reality, pythons in Africa hunt antelope, monkeys, goats, bats, warthogs, monitor lizards, and smaller crocodiles among other creatures, as gorillas are too big for a snake to eat. *Hista is based on many mythical, folkloric and cryptozoological stories of unimaginably large and dangerous snakes in the jungle, many tribes also speak of snakes so freakishly large that to many they would appear as modern-day dragons or wyrms, easily dwarving even the largest known snakes to science (some mythical tales speak of snakes large enough to form rivers by slithering across the ground). Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Predator Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:One-Shot Category:Ferals Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Tarzan Villains